User blog:AnnhilationNation/User battle: AnnhilationNation vs. The Deadliest Warrior
User battle!!!! AnnhilationNation! A modern-day samurai, who fights to strengthen himself vs. The Deadliest Warrior! A man who proves his name-sake time and time again. Final Fight? Team TDW: x5 Team AN: x5 It was the dead of night, as the demented Annhilation Nation approached the Deadliest Warrior's base of operations, which was a lake house outside of the city. TDW, Mark, Elias, Chance, and Brandon were all playing Texas Hold 'Em, as Chance exclaimed "Ha! Flush" TDW smirked, and replied to him... "you know what's better than that? Straight Flush" He says revealing a 7,6,5,4, and 3 of clubs. Meanwhile, outside, Nation was outside with 4 of his "followers", Abigail, Melissa, Antonio, and Jesse, all in matching black attire and wearing masks, however, Nation is the only one with a unique facepaint. Jesse stays back, and readies himself with a sniper rifle, as the others pack into a humvee and drive up to the lakehouse's front door, blaring the song "Charon" by King Diamond. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vMMOaJWiiDc The vehcile stops, as Nation stands upon the top of the vehicle, with his SAW equipped, and then screamed out at the opposition... "Welcome my friends! My name is Charon!" As he fired rounds into the house, as bullets pierced through the wood, however, the group was scattering for cover, as the enigmatic man fires upon them. In the background, Jesse, who was left behindwith a Remington 700, fires through a window, taking out the cowering Elias. file:red.png The rest of the crew grab whatever weapons they can, and exit out of the back of the house, however, Chance, thinking ahead, puts a bouncing Betty Mine in between a couple throw pillows to surround it. As Melissa runs in, guns ablaze, Chance goes down with several bullets through his chest. She ran past the mine, as it was about to trigger, as it hopped up, and nearly severed ANtonio's torso from his body. file:blue.png The two ladies stormed out, as Melissa runs out firing wildly, as Mark calmly takes her down with M60 fire. file:blue.png Abigail ran out with her SAW out, which she borrowed from her boss, as the two exchanged fire, though neither hit. Abigail ran out of ammo about the same time that Mark's M60 did as well. She ran into the woods, as Mark began to follow, with his Colt M1911 in hand. She crept inside of some bushes, and waited patiently for him, as he puts on his night vision goggles. Melissa with her thermal goggles saw him, before he even noticed her in the bush, as she fired two silenced shots, silencing him for good. file:red.png As Abigail walked out o fthe woods, TDW, and his ally Brandon were waiting for their friend, as they scoped out with their SVD rifles. TDW taken aim, and fired in between her bosom, making her death quick and painless. file:blue.png. Meanwhile, back with Nation and Jesse, as they heard the shot rip through the woods across them. with a wicked smile, Nation dug up a spot fo ra mine off the path, as both TDW and Brandon think that the attack is over. Jesse hides in the forest, as Nation comes out on teh road, with his M32 grenade launcher, and fires it in between them. both jump out of the way, and scramble, however, TDW has some grenade shrapnel in his arm. Brandon runs the opposite way, as he trips the landmine, which injures him. Jesse walked up to the wounded man, and finished him off with a shot from hsi remington 700. file:red.png Meanwhile, as he was about to aim for TDW, he quickly rushed with adrenaline, and fired round after round of his colt M1911 into Jesse, finishing him off abruptly. file:blue.png He gets up, knowing he wants to kill off the nutjob who caused all of this. Out of seemingly nowhere, Nation slowly applauded, and said to his opponent "Good work, you have passed." "What in the world are you talking about?" TDW exclaimed, as he pulls out a ballistic knife. "Oh, you wouldn't dare to kill off anyone who isn't armed, would you?" Nation says, before pulling out a seemingly harmless pen, as he fired a shot at the knife, knocking it out of TDW's hand. "Didn't anyone ever tell you the pen is mightier than the sword?" Nation says, before charging at TDW, as teh two begin a hand-to-hand fight, both matching move for move, as the two seem to be predicting the otehr's move beforehand. All of a sudden, this giant basilisk comes in, tearign down trees, and smacking both fighters away, as they both hit the ground. The two scamper, havign a momentary truce, as they both pick up their explosive weapons. They look at each other before aiming, as a simultaneous blast, managed to down the feral beast. As there was finally peace, Nation said to TDW... "Well, with that, I bid you toodles" *He says before dropping a hockey puck flashbang, as it detonates, leaving and never to appear again in TDW's life. Winner: The Audience! Category:Blog posts